Cases are known in which an electrical connection box that is mounted in an automobile has a structure in which a circuit assembly is included in a case. The circuit assembly includes a circuit board, bus bars wired into the circuit along the reverse face of the circuit board, and switching members such as relays and the like that are mounted on the obverse side of the circuit board. The case includes a roughly rectangular frame that is secured in position around a perimeter edge of the circuit board, a cover that is mounted so as to cover the circuit board from the obverse side in relation to the frame, a heat sink that is affixed to the reverse face of the circuit board and that covers the opening on the reverse side of the frame, and a long, narrow fuse block that is mounted along one side of the frame. An example of such an electrical connection box is disclosed in Patent Document 1.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2003-164039
In a structure where the long, narrow fuse block is mounted along one edge of the frame, if the fuse block is affixed to the frame at two points along the length of the fuse block, the two points being separated by an interval, oblique displacement of the fuse block in relation to the side of the frame can be restricted. However, it is difficult to restrict rocking of the fuse block in which the edge of the frame serves as a fulcrum.